


Calm My Nerves

by ParadoxWitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWitch/pseuds/ParadoxWitch
Summary: Victor isn’t the only one happy to see Yuuri after he returns home from a long day at the rink.





	Calm My Nerves

“Victor, I’m...oof!” Yuuri said as he walked into the home he shared with his husband. Victor smiled and stood, ready to sprint from the spare bedroom they had turned into a home office. He knew he should be working on Yuri’s routine., If the boy returned home and saw him goofing off he would not be happy. As he entered the living room his joy turned to panic as he saw Yuuri sitting in the entryway.  
.  
“what happened are you okay? Victor said kneeling next to his husband.   
“yea I’m okay, Makkachin was happy to see me tripped me up.” Yuuri said taking a deep breath “he knocked the wind out of me”  
“Makkachin bad dog! I told you, we have to be careful with Yuuri” Victor scolded the poodle as he offered Yuuri his hand. As Yuuri righted himself, his hand flew to his stomach and winced “mmph!” 

“Are you okay? we should go to the hospital.” Victor whispered more to himself than to Yurri as he led the smaller man to the living room and onto the couch. “what hurts?” he said looking Yuuri over. He couldn’t help but notice that his left wrist was starting to swell “do you think it’s broken?” he asked Yuuri

“uh? Oh no, it’s a sprain” Yurri said rubbing his stomach trying to calm the fluttering. He said as he watched Victor walk into the kitchen and grab an ice pack ”Put that on your wrist.” Victor all but ordered as he went into the office only to return moments later car keys in hand. Victor's heart skipped a beat as he heard his husband speaking in Japanese to their unborn child.

“Come one we’re going to the hospital to get checked out,” he said placing his hand over Yuuri’s

“Vitya, that’s not necessary, I told you at the worst it’s a sprain, it’s the off-season so I have plenty of time to rest.” Yuuri squeaked as Victor picked him up with ease. “I’d like to hear that from a doctor, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and I did nothing. So please calm my nerves and humor me?” he pleaded with Yuuri as the man him his arms sighed. “Okay, but put me down I can walk.” Yuuri fussed as he tried to wiggle free. Not wanting to drop his husband he put him on his feet. “Call it first-time parent worries or whatever but I promise you soon as we’re home I’ll get you anything you want.

Yuuri perked up “pepperoni pizza and chips with peanut butter?”

**Author's Note:**

> original potato chips with chunky peanut butter is one of my husband's favorite snacks, which makes me think Japanese men don't have taste buds.


End file.
